


A Sally Donovan Femslash PodSuite

by AfroGeekGoddess



Category: Elementary (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Character of Color, Femslash, Femslash February, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfroGeekGoddess/pseuds/AfroGeekGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A selection of Sally femslash podfics, created for Femslash February. Love, lust, longing, and friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sally Donovan Femslash PodSuite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nympheline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nympheline/gifts), [marysutherland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysutherland/gifts), [handyhunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/handyhunter/gifts), [Ishmael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishmael/gifts), [greyfic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=greyfic), [Jenwryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [not the rose, but near](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16369) by nympheline. 
  * Inspired by [PC world](https://archiveofourown.org/works/303504) by [marysutherland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysutherland/pseuds/marysutherland). 
  * Inspired by [Straight, Scholar, Smooth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/303506) by [marysutherland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysutherland/pseuds/marysutherland). 
  * Inspired by [Calm and Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/303507) by [marysutherland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysutherland/pseuds/marysutherland). 
  * Inspired by [carry the weight of me in your heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/211454) by [Ishmael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishmael/pseuds/Ishmael). 
  * Inspired by [UN Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/270626) by [marysutherland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysutherland/pseuds/marysutherland). 
  * Inspired by [coffee break](https://archiveofourown.org/works/544092) by [handyhunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/handyhunter/pseuds/handyhunter). 
  * Inspired by [Haze](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16370) by greyfic. 
  * Inspired by [Start](https://archiveofourown.org/works/147362) by [Jenwryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn). 



The amazing and talented [eshusplayground](http://eshusplayground.tumblr.com/) issued a wonderful challenge for [Femslash February](http://soaringrachel.tumblr.com/post/40634004762/femslash-february): ["write more femslash about Black women."](http://eshusplayground.tumblr.com/post/40711923898/a-challenge-for-femslash-february) My new podfic series, featuring my favorite Sally femslash fics, is in response to her challenge. You can find more Black femslash with the following Tumblr tag: "femslash february celebrates black women."

Download all of the podfics in one fell swoop [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/sally-donovan-femslash-podsuite), or download individual stories below. Please note that the warnings and ratings vary from fic to fic. Thanks to all of the authors for their kind permissions to record their stories!

(now updated with links to JinJurly's Audiofic Archive....)

* * *

 **Title:** The  _[Black as they're painted](../series/13431)_  series ( _PC World_ ;  _Straight, Scholar, Smooth_ ;  _Calm and Storm_ ) 

 **Author:**[marysutherland](../users/marysutherland) 

 **Pairing:** Sally Donovan/Ella Thompson

 **Rating:**  G for first two stories, NC-17 for the final

 **Warnings:**  discussions of racism, cultural assimilation, some in-character casual ableism

 **Size/Format:** 12.3MB total, MP3

 **Length:**  12:49 total

 **Fic summary:** _PC World_ : "Sally's mandatory counselling has an upside."  _Straight, Scholar, Smooth_ : "A trio of 221Bs, in which Sally and Ella get to know one another."  _Calm and Storm_ : "Ella's a careful woman; Sally isn't."

 **Reader's notes:**  Sally and Ella are two of my favorite characters, so it was a real treat to see the two of them connecting. This series of small stories doesn't just explore their deepening friendship, but explores issues of institutional racism, self-identity, sexuality, and assimilation. Lovely character studies.

[ **PODFIC** ](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/black-as-theyre-painted)

* * *

**Title:**   _[carry the weight of me in your heart](211454)_  

 **Author:**[Ishmael](../users/Ishmael) 

 **Pairing:**  Sally Donovan/Soo Lin Yao

 **Rating:**  G

 **Warnings:**  references to death, blood, suicidal thoughts

 **Size/Format:**  11.5MB, MP3

 **Length:** 12:29

 **Fic summary:** "Soo Lin talks with Sally after the attack at the museum. 'I did not expect to still be alive,” she admits. “I was ready for it, ready for the fear to be over.'"

 **Reader's notes:**  A fix-it-fic, in which Soo Lin doesn't die at the museum. The connection between Soo Lin and Sally is just so nice: Soo Lin's sudden wondering re: her newfound freedom, Sally's gentle encouragement and interest in her. A sweet, aching fic.

[ **PODFIC** ](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/carry-weight-of-me-in-your-heart)

* * *

**Title:**   _[coffee break](544092)_

 **Author:**  [handyhunter ](../users/handyhunter)

 **Pairing:** Sally Donovan/Joan Watson ( _Elementary_ )

 **Rating:**  G

 **Warnings:** none

 **Size/Format:** 4.7MB, MP3

 **Length:**  5:02

 **Fic summary:**  "That AU where Sally Donovan transfers into Gregson's department and is partners with Bell. And she and Joan hit it off. (When Joan's not hooking up with Kalinda, of course.)"

 **Reader's notes:**  Crossover time! I love the idea of Joan and Sally being together: these two strong, no-nonsense, witty, and playful women form a powerhouse team. I love their dialogue: alternating between flirty banter and thoughtful concern for each other.  

[ **PODFIC** ](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/coffee-break-0)

* * *

**Title:** _[Haze](http://greyfic.livejournal.com/1733.html)_  

 **Author:**  [greyfic](http://greyfic.livejournal.com/) 

 **Pairing:** Sally Donovan/Molly Hooper

 **Rating:** PG

 **Warnings:**  none

 **Size/Format:**  1.3MB, MP3

 **Length:**  1:22

 **Fic summary:**  "London, 6am." 

 **Reader's notes:** A little something sweet. This ficlet isn't long, but conveys such intimacy through its quiet, carefully chosen words: Sally and Molly in bed, early in the morning (the description of Sally's hair just undoes me).

[ **PODFIC** ](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/haze)

* * *

**Title:**[ _not the rose, but near_](http://nympheline.tumblr.com/post/35394710283/not-the-rose-but-near) 

 **Author:** [nympheline](http://nympheline.tumblr.com/)

 **Pairing:** Sally Donovan/Elizabeth Anderson, also Sally Donovan/Anderson

 **Rating:** PG

 **Warnings:** none

 **Size/Format:** 4.3MB, MP3

 **Length:**  4:29

 **Fic excerpt:**  "Elizabeth. Sally knows the sight of her: faded petal lips hovering over a throat of Isabelline and cream, punctuated by a single freckle the exact shade of Sally Donovan."

 **Reader's notes:** I love the premise of this story, that it is not Anderson whom Sally loves, but his wife instead. There is such longing here, in the heartfelt dialogue and the evocative details, that pack a huge punch in a small space. 

[ **PODFIC** ](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/not-rose-but-near)

* * *

****Title:**  ** [_Start_ ](147362)

****Author:**  **[Jenwryn](../users/Jenwryn) 

 ** **Pairing:**  **Sally Donovan/Molly Hooper

 ** **Rating:**  **PG-13

 ** **Warnings:**** descriptions of violence

 ** **Size/Format:**** 14.2MB, MP3

 ** **Length:****  14:12

 ** **Fic summary:****  "'It had begun with Jim, of course.' Written for the 2010 Holmestice Exchange. I was aiming for 'Sally and Molly being awesome'; it rather wandered off in a direction of its own, however."

 ** **Reader's notes:****  I am such a sucker for protective, BAMF!Sally, and this story gives us this in spades. Molly goes into witness protection after the bomb explosion at the pool, and Sally is assigned to protect her. Molly!POV, with some lovely insights into the ways that she and Sally grow closer.

 **[PODFIC](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/start)**  

* * *

 **Title:**[UN Me](270626) 

 **Author:**[marysutherland](../users/marysutherland) 

 **Pairing:** Sally Donovan/Anthea

 **Rating:**  NC-17

 **Warnings:**  discussions of Islamophobia, racism

 **Size/Format:**  3.8MB, MP3

 **Length:**  4:03

 **Fic summary:**  "Anthea and Sally are a continent apart. As if that stops their games…"

 **Reader's notes:** Sally/Anthea is one of my favorite ships (thanks to bittergrapes for introducing me to the beauty of this pairing). This double-221b story takes the idea of long-distance sexytalk to a wickedly funny level, a mix of politics, intrigue, and smut.  

[ **PODFIC** ](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/un-me)


End file.
